Just My Cup of Something
by Japple Jacks
Summary: Anna is happily working at a coffee shop, and things are looking up for her and her boss Kristoff. But one day, an intriguing woman named Elsa stops by and throws Anna's world off-balance. How will she react to Elsa, and what does Kristoff have to say about this new customer who is slowly distracting his star employee? An Elsanna coffee shop AU. Co-written with FF user MadDelight.
1. Captivated By You

A/N: This fic is co-written with the wonderful user MadDelight, who portrays Anna. Each chapter will go back and forth between Anna's and Elsa's POVs. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Captivated By You**

'Shit, shit, shit. I'm late.' It never fails, I always end up getting to work late on Monday mornings. I guess staying up til two in the morning binging on TV and stuffing my face with chocolate isn't the best idea before an early morning shift. I race into work and rush behind the counter, ignoring Kristoff's disappointed sigh.

"Anna you're late... again."

I rush into the back room to toss an apron around my neck. "I know, I'm so sorry I promise it -"

"Won't happen again." Kristoff finishes, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, right. I've heard that before. Just get over on the espresso bar so we can start shortening this line."

I nod and tie my messy red hair back and secure the apron around my waist before washing my hands quickly and readying the espresso machine. There's a line of grumpy customers, some in suits, some on cell phones, and some with babies attached to their hips. They all look either disgruntled or exhausted, or both. It's a typical morning here. I bump into Kristoff unintentionally, nearly scalding us both with piping hot coffee. "Sorry, so so sorry." I know I'm blushing because whenever I do he winks at me. The line has slowed down and I smile at the exhausted looking mom who is handing me her money.

I can't help but smile at the small girl holding her hand, hiding behind her mother's leg. I wave and she giggles and waves back. "Have a great day." I smile at the mother and she smiles back. Sometimes it's the smallest gesture, a smile, a cheerful good morning that makes someone's day. Kristoff says that's the only reason I'm made for this job - my cheerful personality is infectious.

The line is finally gone and I sigh in relief and wipe up the counter. Kristoff places a heavy hand on my shoulder and tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I feel the heat of a blush rise to my cheeks. "Great job with the rush, Anna. You're really getting the hang of this."

"T-thanks." I swallow hard as he grins at me.

"I'll clean up around the tables, think you can manage the counter?"

I nod. "Of course."

Kristoff nudges me playfully before taking the broom to go clean up. I know I shouldn't feel this way about my boss, but I can't help but respond. He's just so dreamy - tall, broad shoulders, great muscles, floppy blonde hair, and an adorable grin. He's like a big cuddly teddy bear when he isn't in boss mode. I just moved to Seattle a few months ago and don't really know many people. But instantly I was drawn to this little hole in the wall coffee shop. Eventually, after being a regular customer for weeks, Kristoff told me they were hiring and offered me the job. Being out of work and just out of college I couldn't refuse. It seemed like the perfect place, and it definitely has turned out to be.

I head over to the pastry case to change the food over and ready everything for the lunch rush. The front bell dings, indicating the door opening and a rush of cold air makes me shiver.

"Hello." A light feminine voice comes from behind me. I spin around and suddenly forget how to speak. A woman with light blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes is staring at me with a smirk on her rosy lips. She's wearing a low-cut light blue top and the most flattering jeans I've ever seen. She must think I'm an idiot, clearly I've been staring for far too long.

"Uh h-hi, can I oh! You probably want some coffee..."

She laughs and it's like the tinkling of bells. "That would be nice, yes. Tea actually."

"Of course!" I hurry behind the counter and try not to stumble. I shake my head. 'What the hell has gotten into you Anna. Focus.' Clearly she's just caught me by surprise. It's not like I even like women like that.

She's waiting by the counter, still looking amused with my frantic serving. "Uh, h-here, here you go." I hand her the green tea and take her money.

She takes the cup and her delicate fingers brush mine. I try not to stutter again.

"Have a nice day!"

"You too." She glances down at my name tag. "Anna." She winks before turning away and I suddenly have forgotten how to breathe.

Kristoff comes up behind me. "Hey, quit day dreaming Anna and finish setting up the food."

"Right. Will do." That strange woman left my head spinning and my heart pounding and I can only wonder how such a short interaction can have me so shaken up. Regardless, I've got work to do and a boss to impress, and a long twelve hour shift ahead of me.


	2. Call Me Later

A/N This is Elsa's POV, which I portray.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Call Me Later**

I walk out of the coffee shop trying to keep a calm and cool composure.

I like their green tea a lot, it was better than that other shop I went to last week. But there was something else that made me want to go back right away. Namely, a cute redhead with the most adorable blush and soft hands.

Okay, a little weird maybe, but I did make sure to brush our hands together on purpose when she was handing me the drink. It was totally worth it to see the look on the girls face. I smirk to myself. 'Yea, I am definitely going back.'

Glancing down at my watch I realize that my break was up. I race back to my office building silently cursing myself. I need to have a plan when I go back, a way to get her interested.

Well she seemed interested already, but I really need to seal the deal. One just can't let a girl like her go that easily now, can they?

* * *

I wake up earlier than normal. What day is - oh yeah Tuesday. It's a day off for me luckily, but damn I am too excited to really be bothered by the lack of sunlight in the sky.

The sky wasn't even awake, and yet here I am. Giddy like a kid, humming to myself as I pick out something to draw this Anna in to me. This is so unlike me, but whatever. I've got a date to make.

I wait for the morning rush to get out of the shop. Can't they get their fix somewhere else? I sweep my hair out of my face yet again, hoping it will stay this time. I look down at my clothes, a fitting purple shirt with black skinny jeans. They look good on me of course, but I find myself hoping that she'll find them… enticing. I don't know, normally I could care less about this stuff. It seems boring, and cliché to the max. But for some reason I could not help myself yesterday and just started flirting with her.

I straighten up and brush myself off, even though nothing was on me. Moving from the wall I was leaning on, I finally walk into the shop.

A giant blonde man looks over from behind the counter and gives a grumbled hello and a nod as he finishes cleaning something up. He calls for another employee to work the register before lumbering away. Huh funny, I don't remember him being here yesterday…

"Hey…" Damn it, and I was hoping she would be here too. I stand back and glance at their menu board before I hear a commotion from what I guess is the stock room. In an instant she's hopping out and jumping to the counter.

It takes a moment before her eyes flicker with recognition, a faint hint of a blush on her perfectly shaped cheeks. She cheerfully asks, "Hello, how may I help you….?"

I put on a sly smile and strut to lean on the counter.

"Elsa. It's a pleasure to see you again, _Anna_." This makes her face turn pink and she bites her lip just a little. I think I'm doing pretty well with this so far. Our eyes lock for a moment before I break the silence.

"I was wondering what you might recommend? I liked the tea yesterday, but I feel like trying something a bit different." I raise my eyebrow and smile at her again. I could get used to this real quick.

"I - uh well, my favorite is the hot chocolate! With marshmallows of course, but you don't have to have those if you don't want! We have other toppings too! The - the coffee's great and all too but y'know."

She's blushing and stuttering and sneaking shy glances through her embarrassment. Oh goodness is she cute! I really, really want this to work out.

"In that case I'll take a hot chocolate, the way you like it, please."

She nods quickly before preparing the drink. I watch her work the whole time, my eyes roaming over her form, every movement she makes has liveliness about it, and she seems pretty graceful despite her frantic race out of the back a few minutes ago. She is focusing on something about my order before smiling brightly as she turns around with it in her hand.

Just as she reaches out to hand it to me, I graze my fingers against her smaller ones as innocently as I can. I look down and see that she made a smiley face with the marshmallows she mentioned. Could she get any cuter?

I give her a wide grin, which makes her beam with pride. "One hot chocolate, just the way I like it."

I take a sip carefully, keeping eye contact with her. I have to suppress a delighted groan because damn! That chocolate flavor is perfect!

I move the cup away with a satisfied smirk. "It's perfect Anna." She starts giggling and I raise my eyebrow in question.

"You have a chocolate moustache! Here." She grabs a napkin and hands it to me, and I swear she brushes her hand against mine this time.

"Thank you." I quickly wipe it off and set the cup down. I slide the money towards her and she punches it into the register quickly, handing me some change. I pull out a slip of paper from my pocket and hand that to her, along with a tip.

She looks at it and then at me in surprise. "I'd ask you out to coffee, but that seemed a little ridiculous. So maybe dinner and a movie sometime?"

Anna only stares at me, still in shock. My heart seizes a little, but I have to play it cool. "Let me know… And thank you for the drink, Anna." I wink and leave the store with as much grace as I can manage. Once I'm a block away, I stop and shake my head.

"Shit, what if she's not into women?"


	3. Just a Date, Part 1

**Chapter Three: Just a Date (Part 1)**

I watch Elsa walk away, trying too hard not to stare at the way those jeans flatter her in... places. I glance down at the slip of paper in my hand and blush. Did I give off a gay vibe? Had I flirted back? I mean, she was gorgeous, but clearly I had given her the wrong impression. Maybe this was one time where I had been too friendly... Well, it's just a date. I don't want to hurt her feelings, and it's not like I've got many friends here. So, it can't hurt, right?

I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder. "Hey, what was that all about?" I spin around to look at Kristoff, his brow is furrowed in concern.

I know I'm blushing but I can't help it. God, I'm like a 16 year old girl again, this is embarrassing. "Uh, n-nothing. She was just being nice."

"She was hitting on you." Kristoff rolls his eyes. "Wow, way to go. You must have been extra nice to her."

I place my hand on his shoulder and look up into his eyes. Is he actually jealous? "Kristoff..."

"Hey, it's gonna start getting busy again. You're not off til 7." He turns away and heads back to being just my boss. Maybe all of this is just getting to my head. Wishful thinking. Right, back to work.

* * *

It's chilly outside and I wrap my scarf tighter around my neck as I head back to my apartment. It had been a really long day, and with all the confusion about my blossoming personal life I am extra exhausted. I pick up some Chinese noodles from the restaurant on the corner and head into the elevator.

My place is tiny. A small kitchen as soon as you enter the door to the right, and a couch with a cozy armchair to the left. I turn on the TV and plop down on the couch, ready to devour my noodles.

I always like to curl up in my arm chair after a long day and read, but tonight I just don't feel up to it. I sigh and turn my cell phone over in my hand - Elsa's number in the other. 'Why is this making me nervous? It's just one date. I can tell her I'm not interested in that way but I'd love to be friends. That could work right?'

I take in a deep breath and decide to dial the number.

It keeps ringing and I hold my breath. If she doesn't answer I'll just -

"Hello?"

"Oh, oh hi! This, this is Anna from the-"

"Coffee shop." Elsa finishes and I'm almost sure I can hear a smile in her voice. "I was really hoping you'd call."

I nervously twirl one of my braids. Seriously, what has gotten into me? This pretty woman can melt my brain with just a few words. I realize I've been quiet for too long when I hear her clear her throat.

"Oh, then I'm glad I called."

She laughs, and it makes me smile. It's silly how giddy I am, but I can't seem to help it.

"I'm glad you did too. So, you've thought about dinner?"

"Yes. And I'd love to go. I'm off tomorrow night. I mean I don't know if you are, but if you're not we can always..."

Elsa chuckles again. "You're adorable."

My cheeks are red hot and I wonder suddenly what she sees in me. How she can know just what to say and I don't even know her. "T-thanks."

"You're quite welcome. So, do you know how to get to West Addison Street? I figured you live pretty close to your job, and that isn't very far away from that area. There's a little Italian place that's great and the theatre is near-by."

Wow. She had really planned this out. "I'm kind of new here, so not really."

"Oh, that's alright. Could I possibly pick you up at your place?" She sounds uncertain for the first time in our entire conversation.

"That'd be great. I'll text you the directions."

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow, 7 o'clock?" I can hear that smile again and butterflies assault my stomach.

"Sounds great, Elsa. Have a good night."

"You too."

I'm jittery with excitement even after I hang up the phone. I haven't been out on a date in months and even though I've got to let her down easy, this sounds like so much fun! I head to my closet and start picking out my outfit - dark blue jeans and a nicely fitting green sweater that brings out my eyes. I have no idea why I feel the need to impress this woman, but I really do. After all, it's only a date, and maybe the start of a glorious friendship.


	4. Just a Date, Part 2

**Chapter Four: Just a Date (Part 2)**

I just got home from the office and find myself falling onto the couch. My mind was stuck all day on the earlier visit to see Anna.

"I really messed up big time…" No surprise there. My thoughts quickly turning bitter, I get up and stalk to the fridge for any leftovers. Nothing looks appealing, so I go back to lying on the couch dejectedly. 'So much for that.'

All of a sudden my phone is going off and I rip it out of my pocket. Unknown number, it couldn't be her could it? I answer it after the third ring. "Hello?"

I hear her sweet voice through the phone, just a little startled. She's beginning to introduce herself again and I cut her off. "Coffee shop. I was really hoping you'd call." I feel a grin bloom on my face.

Our conversation goes fairly smooth, with only one instance I feel nervous. I don't want to make her uncomfortable or come off as a creep by asking her where she lived. Luckily she saved me.

"Sounds great, Elsa. Have a good night."

"You too." After we hang up I jump up happily. Finally something is going well for me! I just need to make sure to impress her tomorrow, and be smooth. Hopefully this will be the start of more dates together, more time with each other.

* * *

I pull up outside of her apartment building and get out of my car. Right on time. I send her a quick text and anxiously tug on my coat pockets. It's dark blue and heavy, it feels secure. 'Calm down Elsa, it's alright. You can do this. It's not that hard right? She already seems to like you, you get her to smile and blush, just remember to make her laugh and it's a done deal.'

Before I can escape my thoughts, she's in front of me smiling.

"Hi Elsa! I see you've found my place alright."

I can't help but smile at her, her hair is down, free from the pigtail braids I've seen her wear. Absolutely stunning. And her sweater is this beautiful rich green that makes her eyes stand out. Those eyes could be the death of me I swear.

"You look beautiful." It slips from me without my brain even realizing. Uh oh…

Anna chuckles and looks down at herself. "Thank you, you look beautiful-er too, wait, um yeah you uh, look nice yeah."

I beam at her compliment. 'That's a first, no one's ever said that to me before.'

"Thank you Anna." A small silence covers us as we look at each other. "Are you ready to try some of the best Italian food this side of town?"

She nods vigorously and I laugh at her eagerness. I turn around and open the passenger door of my car for her. "After you."

The drive there wasn't too long actually, only about twenty minutes before we're at our destination. As we approach the entrance, I move to open the door for her. She gives me a soft smile and I follow closely behind her, maybe a little too close as I bump into her back immediately, almost completely pressing against her. She gives a small squeak and my cheeks are flushing, I can feel it. She turns to face me and I tense up.

"I'm so sorry Anna, I didn't mean t-"

"A table for two, yes?" Great, a waiter would interrupt me as I blow my chances with this lovely redhead. 'It was worth a shot right?'

"Yes thank you." Anna replies while I simply stare at the two of them. The waiter starts to lead us near the back, and she notices I'm not moving. She grabs my sleeve and gives me a tug and a smirk as she guides me to the table. We are handed our menus and then left with a silence hovering over us.

"Anna, I am really sorry about that." She just shakes her head and I watch her lips tug at the corners.

"Don't worry Elsa, it's alright." She flips the menu around for a moment. "So what would you recommend from here? Being fairly new to the area and all, I want to try the best they have to offer!"

The waiter comes back to take our orders and we hit it off. We talk through our meal about school and our jobs. I learn that she has only been here for a few months, and just recently joined the coffee shop. Everything is going great.

As we finish our meals, I tell her another corny joke that has us cracking up. The waiter swiftly takes our empty plates and reappears with one small bowl of ice cream and two spoons. Chocolate ice cream to be exact. My favorite.

"On the house." The waiter looks at me and smirks with an approving nod before he leaves us alone.

"I absolutely _love _chocolate ice cream!" She happily dives in and pushes the bowl to me after a huge bite. I don't mind that she has practically inhaled it all, it's worth it to see her happy. I grab the check as soon as it comes and stop all her offers to help pay.

"It's my treat, Anna." She has a look of confusion and wonder at that, and it leaves me curious. A question for another time.

We walk side by side down the street towards the movie theater, the cold breeze making her shiver. I slip my coat off of my body and onto hers. She pulls it around her and looks up at me. I notice that I'm slightly taller than her by a few inches.

"Thanks, but aren't you cold now?"

"Well, the cold has never really bothered me… I want you to be comfortable."

When we get there, we randomly choose a movie. Anna drags me to a seat in the dead center of the theater. It's not crowded, but there are plenty of people to keep me from being fully comfortable. It turns out that we picked a horror thriller, and I find myself slowly shrinking into her side more and more as it goes on. Has she noticed yet? Oh man, I hope she doesn't mind.

At some point I think I grab her hand. Or did she grab mine? Either way, we stay like that until the movie ends. Even while walking back to my car our hands stay together. I playfully bump her shoulder, and stumble a bit when she returns it with a strength I didn't expect. We grin at each other and keep walking.

A contented air is around us as I drive us back to her place. I park the car and run around to help her out. I vaguely notice that she still has my coat on her.

"I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you for coming with me Anna." We are outside the door to the building, and I take her hand in mine. 'Why does this night have to end so soon?'

"Thank you Elsa. I really enjoyed dinner, and the movie." She looks like something is weighing on her mind. I rub my thumb on the back of her hand to bring her out of her thoughts. "It was a lovely evening."

Standing here looking at her in my coat, smiling softly, holding my hand, it's all too much and not enough. 'Not as lovely as you though' Her face happily scrunches in the cutest way. 'I said that out loud. Okay then wow.'

The next thing I know, she has me in a hug, chuckling and whispering a thank you in my ear. As we pull away, I brush my lips against her cheek gently. Another blush and a slightly dazed look are on her face. 'Just what I was going for.'

"I'll see you soon Anna. Goodnight." I back away slowly to my car and she turns to go into her building, but not before turning around and waving goodbye to me.


	5. Can't or Won't

**Chapter Five: Can't or Won't**

I turn into my building and realize I'm still wearing Elsa's coat. Crap. I spin around to call out to her but she's already driven away.

I head into my apartment and click the light on, tossing my keys on the table before grabbing a glass of wine. I plop down comfortably into my arm-chair and sigh. After flipping through the channels I realize I'm still wearing Elsa's coat. It smells light and airy, like a cold winter breeze mixed with lilacs. I know I'm blushing like a silly school girl. I check the pockets quickly to make sure she didn't leave anything important behind. I sigh in relief - they're empty. I take it off and set it on the couch.

I should call her about her coat. But what if she gets the wrong impression? I can't deny that the date went perfectly. She's funny and sweet. I don't think I stopped smiling the entire time, and when she had accidentally bumped into me it hadn't been... unpleasant.

My head is spinning and my mind is swimming with thoughts of Elsa. Her lips were so soft on my cheek and her chuckle in my ear was... sexy, definitely sexy. There's just something about her that keeps drawing me in. I've never felt this way before about another woman. It's confusing and frustrating, and exhilarating. It's like experiencing my first crush all over again. She tries to seem so confident and poised, but during the movie it was adorable when she slid closer into my side during the scary parts. I took her hand and she didn't seem to mind. It was an impulse.

How am I going to do this? I want to let her down easy, don't I?

I decide a text is best.

'Hey, accidentally took your jacket.' I can't stop blushing. It's ridiculous that I should be this embarrassed, especially over text.

'I noticed.'

I really hope she isn't mad. 'I'm so sorry. You can drop by the coffee shop to pick it up. I work tomorrow early in the morning until two pm.'

'It's really alright Anna. That sounds perfect.'

I sigh in relief. At least she isn't upset.

I'm about to put my glass in the sink when my phone buzzes again.

'I had a really great time. I hope you did too.'

Suddenly all of my anxiety rushes back. I can't keep leading her on like this, tomorrow has to be the day I tell her we should just be friends.

I send back 'goodnight' with a smiley face and head to the bedroom. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

"Morning." Kristoff nods; it's five am and he's already smiling.

I grumble as coherently as possible and nod.

He chuckles and hands me a latte. "Cinnamon, your favorite." I inhale and hum happily. Warm cinnamon is one of my favorite scents to wake up to.

I meet his bright brown eyes and my voice catches in my throat. "T-thank you."

He smiles charmingly and I have to remember how to function. "This'll help me get through the rush." I take a small sip and smile.

"You've got a little..." His thumb brushes over my lip and it send tingles all over my body.

"Foam mustache huh?" I can't help but giggle and he nods.

I head into the back room to hang up my purse and pull back my unruly hair. Early mornings generally mean a grumpy me, but Kristoff is being so sweet.

I can hear chatter from the front of the store and of course there's already a line. The coffee has fully woken me up and I'm rushing through the tasks of helping customers quick as you please. Kristoff and I keep bumping into each other... Well, I keep bumping into him, but instead of his usual grumpy reply, he winks and smiles at me each time.

I'm resting against the counter as the big rush finally settles. "Wow. Busy morning, huh?"

Kristoff hands me a glass of water and rests next to me. "You did really well. I can't believe how quickly you've gotten the hang of this. I'm really impressed." He nudges my shoulder, and I'm not an idiot. I've seen the way he's been acting today and I know what's coming next. If only his timing wasn't so poor...

"So Anna I've been wondering..."

The door chimes and of course it's her... My heart leaps into my throat. Elsa is wearing a really clingy deep purple shirt and flattering jeans. If only she wasn't so... stunning this would be easier.

She strides up to the counter and is smiling brightly. "Anna, hey." I walk away from Kristoff quickly and head to the cash register.

"Elsa," I really didn't want it to be like this. Kristoff hovering around and Elsa looking amazing. "Let me just grab your jacket." I catch her smile falter from the corner of my eye as I hurry into the back. My palms are sweating. I need to get a grip. I sense tension between the two of them and have to think of something fast. "Here ya go." I bounce up to the counter and smile.

"Thanks Anna. Could you make me one of those delicious hot chocolates again?" She winks at me and I try to stop my hands from shaking as I pour the milk. She leans up to the counter as close as possible. "So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab something to eat once you get off your shift?"

Kristoff is glaring and I swallow the lump in my throat. "Uh, I, I'm not sure... I've got errands."

I see Elsa's confidence completely sink and she glances between me and Kristoff.

"Oh, I see." I never imagined such an icy stare could come from such a beautiful woman.

Before Elsa heads out the door, I scribble 'call me' on her cup and hand her the hot chocolate.

Her stare is directed right at Kristoff. "I'll talk to you later." She calls.

I smile until she turns away. Then I turn around to see an irritated Kristoff glaring down at me.

"Anna, what was that?"

I hope there's a rush of customers soon, because the last thing I want to do is explain myself. "We had a date. Uh, Elsa and I. She asked me out."

He looks at me doubtfully. "Look, I can take a hint. If you didn't want to go out with me you could've just said so."

"Are you saying it isn't possible that I'd go out with her? Or that it isn't possible for her to ask out someone like me?

He holds his hands up in defense. "No, no that's not what I meant at all... I just didn't think you liked women that way. Honestly, I didn't know."

I shake my head, not entirely sure what's gotten into me, other than a tumult of conflicting emotions. "Well, now you do."

I grab a rag to go clean off the tables and curse under my breath. That certainly hadn't gone the way I planned.


	6. Doubts

**Chapter Six: Doubts**

My mind is racing as I walk through the doorway into my apartment. My body thrumming with excitement still from Anna's hug. I can't quite believe it - _she hugged me_. If I had thought that the date went well before that, then it certainly ended fantastic for me!

My phone goes off and I see it's a text from Anna. 'Hey, accidentally took your jacket.'

Oh yeah, she still had it. The way she looked in it makes me shiver slightly.

'I noticed.' I reply back. I wouldn't mind seeing her in it again… I just really want to see her. She is so intoxicating in the best way, and I can't get enough. A happy sigh escapes me as my mind wanders over the events of the night.

'I'm so sorry. You can drop by the coffee shop to pick it up. I work tomorrow early in morning until two pm.'

'It's really alright Anna. That sounds perfect.'

Now I have an excuse to go see her tomorrow. Maybe she will want to go out for lunch after her shift? It wouldn't hurt to ask I guess, she can always say no. 'But I'm afraid of her saying no… I don't want to lose her in any way…' I can't think like this - not when I had such a great time.

'I had a really great time. I hope you did too.' There, something simple and open to continue our texting conversation. When she doesn't respond back as quickly, I feel a small pull in my gut. Did I push her too far? Or maybe she was just tired and getting ready for bed? She did say she had a good time, so I shouldn't worry too much.

'Goodnight :)' But still, I can't place the mixed feelings I get when she sends this short response back to me. May as well go to sleep and leave my doubts behind for now.

Think happy thoughts Elsa, she hugged _you_.

* * *

As I walk down towards the coffeeshop, I smile to myself. Somehow, one chance meeting with a beautiful stranger on a bleak day and suddenly I am more hopeful and optimistic than I have been in a long time.

It's only been a handful of days, and we've progressed our relationship - whatever it is - very quickly.

I enter the shop and see her behind the counter, the same blond guy lingering around again. She rushes over to the register right as I walk up, smiling at her. "Anna, hey."

"Elsa… Let me just grab your jacket." She disappears quickly and I feel my smile falter. Have I done something wrong? I thought we had enjoyed our time together last night? My thoughts are everywhere and I barely notice her return, handing it to me with a hollow smile on her face. "Here ya go."

I feel the blond guy looking at me with disdain, like he has a problem with me. It's stupid really, I am helping fuel his business by coming here and buying drinks.

But I can't let him deter me from time with Anna.

"Thanks Anna. Could you make me one of those delicious hot chocolates again?" I send her a wink. I'll be damned if I act any differently because of some jerk glaring at me.

She starts to make it, and I notice her hands shaking slightly. I lean up as close to the counter as I can, hoping to get her to focus on me and maybe calm down a bit. "So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab something to eat once you get off your shift?"

I watch her carefully. He is glaring even harder now, if that's possible. She swallows hard before replying.

"Uh, I, I'm not sure... I've got errands."

I never thought I could hurt so much. I couldn't stop my face dropping, all confidence leaving me. I swear my heart stopped. What could have happened? 'Where did I go wrong?'

I glance from Anna to him, and it clicks. A knife to my chest. "Oh, I see."

This time I don't bother to keep appearances. I send him an icy stare. I should have seen this coming, but I was too blind. Well then.

I throw the cash onto the counter and grab the cup Anna's desperately trying to hand me with a purpose. "I'll talk to you later." My eyes never stop staring at him.

I turn around quickly and leave the shop. I have to keep from sprinting down the street; my cheeks are burning with anger and embarrassment.

I slow my pace but keep staring at the ground. I am angry with myself. This always seems to happen! I try to get close and then I get pushed away. Tossed aside without a proper explanation. I'm not daft, I can see why. Why pick me when he is there? Why pick me over him? She's not even interested in women, is she!

Finally I will myself to move, heading back to my apartment. Screw it, I can't handle it right now. I just want to be away from everyone. Whether or not she was leading me on, I can't be too mad at her. She's sweet. She wouldn't do that right?

I barge through my door and toss my coat and keys carelessly onto the couch. I sit down at my small dining table and sigh. Looking at the cup I notice the note she wrote me.

Call me. I tear the lid off and toss it at the wall. And then I notice she put two large marshmallows in the hot chocolate. I sigh heavily and look at my phone. It's only one o'clock. She said she gets off at two this afternoon.

Fine, I will call her. I deserve answers, especially this time. I take a sip. It's perfect, just like the first time, just like _her_.

Never before have I been afforded answers. None of the "friends" I had tried to make before… Not even my "family" would tell me why they gave me away.

I had spent the first eight years of my life in the same large orphanage. It was full of so many others like me; children who lost their families to tragedies no one should be subjected to, or children who were simply given up.

I never knew my birth parents, one of the older ladies who helped run the home once told me the reason I was there. She pulled me aside one day after our lessons, after I had been pestering her the whole week. She said that not too long after I had been born, my parents drowned in a horrible boating accident, leaving me with a reluctant babysitter and officially alone in the world. I was sent there and grew up alone, despite being surrounded by so many others.

I had always had trouble with being surrounded by so many people, it always bothered me. Naturally I tended to stay away from them, and the other kids picked on me because of it. Harsh names and punches were thrown at me, it was a wonder I was even able to stay optimistic.

But then one day this nice couple came in and spent the day with all of us. They found me shying away in the back of the room, and when they approached me I was drawn to them. They liked me, and I liked them. I told them about myself and the next thing I know they were signing the adoption papers and I was now theirs.

They promised me love and safety. For four years I was with them, nice parents and two funny siblings, Olaf and Marshall. They were the best brothers anyone could ask for. They looked just like Mom and Papa with rich dark hair and warm brown eyes, and of course I stood out with platinum blonde locks and pale blue eyes. We were happy… I was happy… I did well in school and tried my best to make them proud.

One day, after I came back from school and went to play with my brothers, they shut me out. Mom and Papa looked at me sadly and apologized, for what I didn't know. I hugged them and said it was alright, that I loved them and it was okay. We went for a drive and we ended up at the orphanage. A lady I didn't remember came to greet us and gave them new papers to sign.

They looked sad and tried to apologize again, but I was lost. I was scared and confused, and they hugged me goodbye before saying that they will always love me, and would visit me sometime. I swear that I never felt more cold than on that day.

I was only twelve years old, and I never knew what I did wrong.

I still don't know, and it haunts me every moment that I'm alone.

Looking at the time, I shake my head and wipe the stray tears off my face. It's time to get my answers, for the first time in forever. I cradle the phone and dial Anna's number.

"Elsa?" She's talking cautiously, I guess she's afraid that I will blow up.

Biting my cheek I close my eyes. I take a deep breath. "Anna." I sigh out her name.

"Elsa, I am so sorry. Please, let me explain, please listen to me."

"Alright Anna, I'm listening."


	7. Crushing on You, Part 1

**Chapter Seven: Crushing on You (Part 1)**

The rest of work was tense to say the least. I was anxious to talk to Elsa, and anxious about talking to Elsa. Kristoff now assumed I was a lesbian, and Elsa assumed I was dating Kristoff or at least that I wanted to. How did I get myself into this mess? One date with a pretty girl and my whole world goes snowballing downhill. If I'm going to admit it, my attraction to Elsa is what's confusing everything. Maybe I should just take the leap. If it doesn't work out she and I can always be friends, right? Is it so naive to hope it can work out that way? Do I really want to string Elsa along and hope she'll let me figure out my feelings? I've gotta just suck it up. I've never backed down from something before, this isn't like me at all. I'm gonna do it. Take the leap.

I jump in surprise as my phone chirps from my pocket. I yank it out and answer quickly.

"Elsa?" My voice comes out quieter then I would've liked.

"Anna." Elsa sighs my name and it's a mixture of pain and relief.

I've got to make this better, I can't go stringing her on. "Elsa, I am so sorry. Please, let me explain, please listen to me." There's a long pause and at first I think she's just going to tell me off, which at this point I deserve.

She exhales quickly. "Alright Anna, I'm listening."

'Great! This is it. C'mon Anna, you can do this! Just tell her...'

"I'm so sorry about today. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I'm sorry if you thought that Kristoff and I are a thing, cuz we're not. I'm just... so sorry." I realize I haven't taken a breath since I started and blush. It's a good thing this isn't happening in person.

She chuckles and I let out the breath I've been holding. "Look, Anna, I'm not going to lie and say this afternoon didn't really hurt me." A twinge of guilt seizes my chest. "But, I can tell that your apology is sincere. I forgive you."

"You do?" I can't keep the excitement from my voice. "Oh my gosh! Thank you Elsa. I'm so relieved."

There's a pause again. I can hear her fiddling with something.

"Elsa?"

"Do you even like women?...or me?" Her voice is harsh and quiet - it reminds me briefly of the look she gave Kristoff, full of icy daggers.

"I never have until you." There. There it is. It's out and in the open.

"So you led me on?" Her voice is still quiet. I can hear pain behind her words.

"Not intentionally..." I sound stupid even to my own ears. "I thought we could just be good friends? But the more I thought about it, the more I realized I'm attracted to you. I want to give this a shot. Give us a shot. I mean if you want to..." Again with the self-doubt. Goddamn it, why can't I just believe in myself? What's gotten into me?

I think I hear quiet sobs, and it startles me from my internal debate. "Elsa? Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

Again, that wry chuckle. "No, no Anna. You've done everything right. I've been such a fool."

"What do you mean?" She's worrying me a little. Is she saying she's been wrong about me?

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. You're very brave Anna, to trust your feelings and follow your heart. I've never been good at that." I can hear happiness. They were happy tears. I'm instantly relieved and wish I could give her a big warm hug.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night, Elsa?" I hold my breath, waiting for the response.

"...would you like to come over? I haven't gotten my paycheck yet and I need to save some money. I can cook us dinner? We could watch a movie..." Elsa sounds so uncertain. "Was that too forward of me? I'm sorry."

I can't stop smiling. I'm nervous, but excited. A million emotions and thoughts are swirling inside me. Life is too short to give up on an opportunity like this.

"I'd love to Elsa."

I hear a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad. I'll text you my address?"

"Sounds great. Thanks for not giving up on me." I can't help but blurt it out. "I really like you."

She laughs again. It's happy this time, relieved. "I really like you too, Anna. See you tomorrow."

"See you."

"Bye." I think I hear Elsa blow a kiss over the phone. I cannot stop blushing. I'm definitely falling head over heels for this woman.


	8. Crushing on You, Part 2

**Chapter Eight: Crushing on You (Part 2)**

"Alright Anna, I'm listening." I brace myself for the worst.

"I'm so sorry about today. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I'm sorry if you thought that Kristoff and I are a thing, cuz we're not. I'm just... so sorry." I can imagine her rushing to get that out and realizing she hasn't taken a breath yet.

A chuckle escapes me. "Look, Anna, I'm not going to lie and say this afternoon didn't really hurt me… But, I can tell that your apology is sincere. I forgive you."

I hear an excited gasp and smile a little. I move my now empty paper cup around before crushing it in my left hand. She whispers my name.

"Do you even like women? …or me?" I try to keep my voice even, but the strain of keeping my emotions in check cause it to sound harsh.

"I never have until you."

What? What does she mean? This is too much… I don't quite get it. "So you led me on?"

She starts again, and I listen intently. "Not intentionally... I thought we could just be good friends? But the more I thought about it, the more I realized I'm attracted to you. I want to give this a shot. Give us a shot. I mean if you want to..."

And with that, I broke. She finally said what I had been dreaming of, but was too afraid to even hope for. She wants to give us a shot. Me… she wants me… I try to stifle back my tears, but the joy building within me is too great.

Anna says my name sounding concerned, asking if I'm alright. 'Of course I am… A dream came true.' I have to let her know what I'm feeling, how happy I am and how brave she is. I couldn't have hoped for a better woman to fall for.

We make plans for dinner tomorrow night right here at my place. I will admit a bit selfishly that I'm glad it will be here. I don't feel much in the mood for crowds right now.

Before saying goodbye, she says she really likes me. I laugh happily and tell her I feel the same. As we go to hang up, I try to blow her a kiss through the receiver. Well, I wonder if she got that? Time to clean up around here, I've got a hot date to impress.

* * *

I start the water boiling and finish prepping the rest of the food. Tonight I'm making Anna dinner. And I hope she will like it. If the night we had out at that restaurant was any indication, she liked pasta just as much as I did. So naturally, I'm sticking to what I know best and am making a nice roasted chicken breast over pasta with a light cream sauce.

It's nothing extremely fancy, but it's not a microwave meal either. I practically live off those myself, but it wouldn't do for tonight. I get the table set and finish off the last of the meal. She should be here any minute now….

A distinct knock on my door makes my heart jump in excitement. Anna's here! I give myself a once over, making sure my shirt and jeans are free of any pesky food bits. I walk to the door and open it with a wide grin.

Anna is smiling at me, looking as beautiful as ever. Apparently she opted for a more casual outfit too. "Hi Elsa!" I notice she has something behind her back.

"I'm glad to see you Anna. Please come in." I step to the side and she walks in, still hiding whatever that is behind her. "Dinner is ready when you are… Can I get you something to drink?"

Anna laughs and pulls out a fresh bottle of wine. That's… damn! That's what I had forgotten! Saved again by this lovely angel. I join in her laughter and shake my head. "You beat me too it Anna."

We move to the small kitchen area and I pour both of us a glass before setting them on the table. "Allow me." I pull out the chair for her and serve her dish with a flourish. "House special for the lady." I grab my own plate and sit across from her.

She looks at the plate before looking at me. She leans forward with a smirk on her face. "You know, I really love pasta." She winks and raises her glass to me. I blush and raise my own glass before we dig into our meals.

Dinner was just as comfortable and fun as our last date. We talk about anything and everything that comes to us. Despite my anxiousness earlier, I am realizing that this is the most comfortable I've felt and the most fun I have really had in a long time.

She helps me clean up despite my protesting. This just results in us splashing water at each other and leaving the dishes in the sink.

We are still laughing as we settle onto the couch. I hold up some movies for her to pick, and I can feel my face heating up as I hand them to her. "I don't have too many movies… just a couple of comedies and a few Disney movies." Oh gosh, I basically have _only_ Disney movies. She only laughs.

"I'm a Disney nerd too Elsa." Anna smiles at me as she carefully holds up one. "Can we watch Tangled? It's one of my favorites!"

I beam and race over to put it on. I walk back and sit close to her. "Me too! Flynn is probably my favorite character from it. I feel uh, a sort of connection with him, in a way…" I trail off not knowing what else to say without scaring her away with my long history.

Anna cocks an eyebrow and scrutinizes me. "Do you have the smolder too?" She asks with the utmost seriousness. I look away before turning back with my best impression. She giggles and scoots closer to me. "Yep, you do. It's definitely working on me."

We are cuddled up next to each other and fully invested with the movie. We both lightly sing along at first, but then go all out once we realize what we're doing. Even during the Kingdom Dance song we bounce along together before jumping up and dancing around. I have my hand on her waist and hers is on my shoulder, our free hands joined together. We end up stopping when we are face to face, close enough to kiss. My eyes flicker down to her lips, and I find myself leaning in to her. She is looking at me with an intensity that makes me shiver.

A loud sound from the movie startles us out of our trance. We go back to the couch and keep our hands linked together. We are cuddled even closer than before, our faces both flushed.

As soon as the lantern scene starts, we sing softly. I look over at Anna and see her looking right back at me. This time we don't hold back, and move in closer and closer until…

Her lips are so soft and gentle against mine. I feel myself inhale sharply, and I lift my hand to cup her cheek. She presses closer to me and lets out the most gorgeous sigh I have ever heard. After a few moments we slowly pull away and I rest my forehead on hers. My eyes are searching hers for any sign of regret, but there is none. Only hope and happiness are what I see in her lovely teal eyes.

A content smile crosses my face and I sigh out her name. "Anna…" She only smiles at me and leans in again for another tender kiss that leaves my mind spinning.

We pull away, both of us are slightly out of breath. We shyly smile at each other before Anna nestles her head on my shoulder, holding onto my arm and going to hold my hand again. I rest my head on hers and sigh happily. This is probably the best night I have ever had in my life.


	9. At Last I See the Light

**Chapter Nine: At Last I See the Light**

We're a couple glasses of wine in and I can feel the heat rush into my cheeks. I know I haven't stopped smiling since I arrived. Tonight is perfect. Elsa is a great cook. Still, I'm so nervous. I keep avoiding her gaze as she asks me questions about my family. I'm honest; my parents are from Minnesota. I've got a step brother. My parents divorced when I was thirteen and my father remarried soon after. My brother and I never really have gotten along and we rarely talk. I honestly don't have much of a tightly knit family, and at this she seems super anxious, but also so interested. As I explain my history to her I can see understanding in her eyes. I mean to ask, but I don't want to push, after all, it's only our second date. After that she seems so relaxed and open, much more so then I've seen her before.

We settle on the couch to watch Tangled. I can't help but sing; I love this movie! Elsa is singing softly too and we both giggle, finally singing along with gusto. We jump up from the couch and start dancing, and finally for the first time tonight I really look into her eyes.

Elsa is a gorgeous woman, and I want to tell her so, but I'm afraid it may scare her away. So I just let her lead. We lock eyes. God, it's like a dream. Her intense blue stare, so full of heat, but some uncertainty. I start to lean in to kiss her but the movie gets loud suddenly and we jump apart. I snuggle closer to her on the couch. She smells amazing. I just want to lean over and kiss her neck. I bet it's so soft... The lantern song starts and Elsa leans in. I know what's going to happen next but I can't help the gasp that escapes my lips as she presses her mouth against mine softly.

We pull back, her forehead resting lightly on mine. Elsa's eyes meet mine searchingly and I smile back reassuringly, pulling her in for another warm, soft kiss. So perfect. I might be able to keep kissing her like this all night. She whispers my name and it sends happy tingles through me. We go back to cuddling, and I've just got to say something.

"This is really nice, Elsa."

Her lips curve into a smile. "For me too, Anna."

We smile at each other and I can't help myself. The curve of her neck is so nice and inviting I lean in and place a small kiss on her soft skin. She gasps, and I think maybe I've overstepped my bounds until she firmly places her hands on my hips and pulls me in for a passionately searing kiss. 'Woah, too much too soon.' Elsa's fingers are under the hem of my sweater, lightly drawing circles as her lips sear against mine. I pull back, quicker then I mean to and her cheeks are flushed, eyes glazed.

"Uh sorry, that was a bit too much." There's at least half a foot of space between us now and it doesn't feel like enough, and yet feels like too much at the same time. The soft kissing was nice. I could do that again, if I could be sure that Elsa would restrain herself.

"Oh god Anna, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..." Elsa is clearly shaken up. She jumps up from the couch and starts pacing, running her hands through her hair.

I don't want things to go this way. Yes, things escalated a little too quickly for me, but that doesn't mean I want this evening to stop. I stand up and hold up my hands placatingly.

"Elsa, Elsa hey, hey it's okay."

But my voice doesn't even seem to register. She's pacing still, muttering under her breath. I can barely make out the words: such a fool, can't be free. 'Free? Free from what?'

"Elsa?" I stand in front of her and she stops pacing. Her eyes are panic-stricken, clearly she is having a panic attack.

"Hey now, everything is okay. I'm not upset. I've just... never felt this way about another woman before. I've never even thought about kissing another woman." Slowly I can see her start to come back to the here and now. I'm trying to say this as tactfully as possible.

"The gentle kissing was nice, but I need to go slowly, y'know?" She looks absolutely mortified and guilty. There's so much guilt. "You didn't do anything wrong Elsa. I gave you mixed signals. I'll be better next time, I promise." I just want to comfort her, but I'm not sure how.

Elsa takes a deep breath, seeming to calm herself. "Anna, I am so truly sorry. I understand if you don't want to see me for a while."

"No! No, that's not what I'm saying at all." She looks confused and I've got to be really clear about this, because I know now that I want this to work, she and I. "Maybe this date was a bit too... intimate? Let's stick to public venues, okay?"

She nods and seems to accept that fully. Her blue eyes are no longer in turmoil. I can tell she is relieved.

"I really don't want the night to end." I take her hands gently in mine. This seems to be ok so I step closer and place a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I can tell you need to relax, but this date was nothing short of perfect." I can't help but beam at her. "I'll text you when I'm home safe, and once I get my work schedule we can plan another date night, okay?"

She nods, not quite having found her voice. "Thank you, Anna." She kisses my cheek lightly and I nod to let her know that is okay. I give her a big hug before leaving. Tonight made me realize that I truly want to get to know Elsa better. I want to be floating on happy emotions, but there is this little seed of worry in the back of my mind. I hope Elsa is okay for the rest of the night.


	10. Didn't Mean to Startle You

**Chapter Ten: Didn't Mean to Startle You**

I bite my lip as Anna hugs me tight. Even though she says she really enjoyed tonight, a part of me is worried I might have messed it up. I snuggle closer to her before we pull apart. She flashes me a wide smile that almost completely crushes that fear and I walk her to the door. We say goodbye and I watch her walk down the hall to go to her home. The soft smile that's on my face slowly slips off and I close the door.

I can't let these doubts get to me - not right after this wonderful night. I still can't quite believe that she was able to calm me down so easily from that attack. Normally my panic attacks are much worse, though they don't happen often. I am usually always by myself and it can take a long time until I am aware enough to stop it. I feel my heartbeat quicken and my breathing gets harder. 'No no, not again.' I slam my fist against the door and turn around.

I pull open a small drawer in the kitchen and grab the pills. I pop one into my mouth and grab some water from the tap. This is the only thing I have ever been able to rely on to stop me. But now, Anna has changed that. This woman keeps surprising me in so many ways; I am so lucky that she even wants to be near me.

Then I remember that I basically forced myself on her. "Oh god." I groan and slap a hand on my face. And she didn't run away. I was being impulsive, and selfish. That kiss to my neck… that stirred something so deep in me, I didn't want to fight it. I know she didn't mean for it to arouse that, she needs to take it slow. I respect that, and I admire her so much for being so self-assured. She is amazing, and I want so badly to be the one to show her just how lovely she is.

The medication is finally kicking in and a calm settles over me. All that self-doubt is now in the back of my mind. I head to my bedroom and change into pajama pants and an old worn sweater. My phone goes off from the nightstand.

'I'm home safe! Thank you Elsa, everything was great.'

I smile and chuckle.

'Thank you. I'm glad you had a good time.'

'I really did. I hope you sleep well, thank you again. Goodnight.'

I send her a reply and settle back onto my pillows. Sleep slowly takes over me while thoughts of Anna's smile linger in my mind.

* * *

I find myself walking towards the coffee shop again today. I really want to surprise Anna with a visit, maybe it'll be empty enough to chat with her. I can only hope that'll be the case.

I pass through the door and look over at the counter. All I see is that giant blonde man. The one who hates me, who wants Anna to himself. I notice a couple of tables with a group of friends on a day out. There is no sign of Anna anywhere. I sigh and shuffle back towards the door but before I can leave he turns around.

His smile drops into a grimace as he looks at me. "Ah, hello there. How may I help you today?" Shit, now I can't escape. His voice is icy and droning, I can feel he is trying to get under my skin. He'll have to try harder if he really wants to get to me.

I move to the counter, a solid mask on my face. "You could get me a mint latte. I'd appreciate that." He sneers and goes to make the drink.

"So you are pretty regular here and I haven't learned your name. I'm Kristoff. And you?"

"I'm Elsa." My left hand clenches into a fist because I know where this is going. He'll try to make me think Anna isn't interested, that she's leading me on. Whatever, I know the truth and he probably doesn't. I smirk at that knowledge.

"Hmm Elsa… well I think I know why you're here. Sorry to disappoint you, she's not here right now. You can try again some other time." He turns back with the drink in hand. He drops it on the counter and looks at me expectantly.

Without missing a beat I hand him the cash while keeping his stare. He breaks it to glance at the register and then to the clock on the wall.

"It certainly was something making your acquaintance Elsa." I hum a reply to that. He shoves his hand in my direction. "I guess I'll be seeing you soon then."

I grab his hand and give it a firm shake, to which he presses harder. I return it, trying to beat him in this little game. "You definitely will." Our eyes narrow and we keep crushing each other's hands.

Suddenly I hear the bell on the door chime and him and I both look to see who it is. There stands Anna with windswept hair, rubbing her hands together from the cold. She doesn't notice us until she is next to the counter.

"Hey Kristoff, I'm just stopping by to get my paycheck…" She looks between the two of us and sees our hands gripping each other in a vice, trying to outlast the other. Her brow furrows and she looks to both of us with a frown.

"What is going on here?"


	11. This Choice I've Made

Shout out to followers:  
Hey so Japple Jacks and I wanted to thank everybody for reviewing and favoriting our fic. This is a fun journey and we're so glad you've decided to come along for the ride. Reviews fuel a writers muse and we really appreciate all the positive feedback.

Also, I'd like to say thanks for the patience. I've been having some issues and hence the lengthy wait. Thanks for hanging in there! On with the fic.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: This Choice I've Made**

I'm light on my feet as I head into work. It's chilly outside but that does nothing to lessen my good mood. Payday! Maybe I can take a little more from my paycheck and take Elsa out on a really nice date.

The bell chimes over my head as I walk into work. "Hey Kristoff, I'm here to get my paycheck... what's going on here?" I see Elsa and Kristoff in a stalemate, each gripping the others' hand and glaring at one another. Upon seeing me, Elsa instantly drops Kristoff's hand and blushes. But that does nothing to quell the anger I feel rising in my chest.

"I am not a prize to be won!" I pause and realize I've just quoted Aladdin. No matter, I can't stray from my point now.

"Look," I sigh. "I appreciate that you both seem to care for me. But firstly, I can care for myself. And secondly, I've already made my choice and you know that Kristoff. I don't appreciate you trying to scare off Elsa."

Kristoff clears his throat and looks away like he's a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Sorry Anna."

Elsa looks ashamed too and I grab her hand gently. I am upset but I won't stay mad and I try to let her know that. I smile sweetly at her and she seems to understand.

Kristoff heads in back to grab my paycheck. I turn to Elsa. "Hey, clearly I've got the day off. Did you want to hang out for a bit?"

She nods and answers quietly. "Yes."

I beam and lean in to kiss her cheek lightly. This is a lot of PDA for me, especially at my workplace and I should probably feel more anxious then I do. But I just feel warm inside, like I've definitely made the right choice.

Kristoff clears his throat and returns with my check. He hands me a hot chocolate by way of apology along with it.

I notice that he hasn't apologized to Elsa. Well, I suppose I can't ask for too much at once. At least they aren't trying to break one another's hands any more.

"Thanks." I smile at Kristoff as I take a sip of my drink. "I'll see you tomorrow at the usual time."

I notice an uncomfortable silence settle around us. Kristoff's looking down at my hand gripped around Elsa's, his brown eyes darken with anger.

"You don't need to come in tomorrow, Anna."

What? He can't seriously be doing this. It is so unprofessional. I want to yell. I want to tell him how unfair this is. But I don't want to put my job in any more jeopardy than it already is.

He looks at me sternly. "I'm training a new employee tomorrow and you'll just be in the way. I'll call you in when I need you."

I bite my tongue to hold back an angry reply. "Fine. I'll make sure to keep my phone on me." I keep hold of Elsa's hand as we head out the door and I realize I'm shaking with anger. If I can't yell back at least I can make the point that he isn't going to drive a wedge between Elsa and I.

* * *

Once we're outside Elsa drops my hand and I look up to see she's upset, maybe even a little frightened.

I sigh and run a hand through my messy red hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you into a situation like this. He's generally not like this. I didn't realize how far his jealousy could go."

Elsa looks into my eyes; she's concerned but not necessarily upset. I can tell she wants to help but doesn't know how to exactly. I just want to reassure her. Heck, I want to reassure myself. I can't believe I might lose my job over this. Still, I am not backing down. This is my choice, and no one but Elsa can change that. Oh no, what if she's changed her mind! What if I'm too much work suddenly, too much drama.

"I'm so sorry for this. Did you still want to go out? I mean I was going to take you to this book store... I don't even know if you like books. I understand if after that you don't want to see me anymore."

I realize I've been rambling and I stop to take a breath. I'm afraid to look up into those ice blue eyes and see an emotion I'm not ready to see. She can't give me up after the solidarity I've shown, can she? Elsa sees that I've made my choice already, and she is it. I just hope that I'm still her choice.

I feel Elsa's cold hand wrap around mine and brace myself for her reply.


	12. In Trouble, Part 1

**Chapter Twelve: In Trouble (Part 1)**

I grab Anna's hand gently and feel her warmth slowly take over the coldness of my own. She's still looking down, unsure of what I will say. If I'm being honest, I don't quite know what to do myself. Nothing like this has ever happened to me, no one has ever cared this much or wanted me enough to put up with anything like this.

I give her hand a squeeze and she looks up at me. Her eyes are nervous, and I smile softly to assure her I'm not going anywhere. I would never ever want to let her go.

"Anna I... I'm sorry about acting like that. I'll be honest; I don't really know what to do. I've never had this... But I _want_ you. I want you so bad - I'll do anything I have to. Just please know that." I feel the faint sting of tears, and push them aside.

She needs to know that I have no doubts. She is my choice, and is the best one I have made. I see a smile start to grow on her face. I return it and inch closer to her. "And I will always want to see you. I'd be crazy not to." I wrap my free arm around her and pull her into a hug.

I sigh into her hair and close my eyes. I want to give her the same peace that she gave me the other night. I feel her lean further into the embrace and chuckle slightly.

"Thank you Elsa." She sounds relieved. "I know you wouldn't have acted like that if he hadn't pushed you. I don't know what's gotten into him, it's seriously out of line and -"

She stops as soon as I press and kiss to her temple. I pull back to look at her and a light flush makes its way onto her cheeks.

"Don't worry about him Anna, he can survive. I want to make sure you're alright?" With the way that jealous giant treated her before we left, you never know.

"I think I am... I will be. Can we go do something? I need to clear my mind for a bit."

I nod and step back, she takes a sip of her hot chocolate before frowning at the cup. An idea pops into my mind.

"I know you mentioned going to a bookshop? Maybe we can do that another day... Why don't we go ice skating?" Her eyebrows rise up in surprise. "I figure that it would be a good way to get your frustration out? We don't have to if you don't want... Books are always nice too."

Anna thinks this over for a moment before nodding. She tosses the drink into the closest trash bin before grabbing my hand. "Alright but don't be too surprised when we get there." I cock my head as she pulls me along with her, and I shove my drink in the same trash bin as we go.

* * *

I finish tying the laces on my skates and look over to see Anna still fiddling around with them. I giggle a bit which makes her stare at me in exasperation. Shaking my head, I look away and hear her huff. Finally after a couple of minutes she finally has them on and is ready to go.

The rink is fairly empty luckily, making enough space for us to race around. I hop up and make my way to the ice, I look back and see her stand unsteadily and slowly make her way towards me.

"You know I'm not really the skating type right? Don't laugh at me if I fall." She takes a tentative step onto the ice and grips the boards tightly. I glide out easily and move to face her, a grin on my face and arms outstretched.

Anna glares at me while slowly moving with the help of the boards. I bite back a laugh, and hold my hands out towards her. She looks down at them then back up to my face with an unimpressed stare.

I have to grab her hands and pull her toward me gently. She wobbles a bit before coming right into my arms. "Come on Anna, it'll be fun! Just follow my lead alright? I've got you."

I start to go backwards while keeping her close to me. It may be a bit selfish of me, but this a great excuse to hold her without being too pushy. We fit together perfectly. Every now and then there are small hitches as she tries to go along with my movements. I gradually go faster and she keeps up.

"See, you can skate." She laughs and smiles happily. "You ready to try it alone?" I go to move my arms from their place around her waist, but she grips my hands before I can get away.

"No no, not yet." Her tongue pokes out of her mouth in concentration as she looks down at her feet.

"Remember, glide and pivot... Glide and pivot... Ready?"

Her head shoots up and a horrified gasp leaves her mouth. "Elsa! Don't. You. Dare."

I smirk and quickly pull my hands away. She fumbles a bit but keeps her balance enough for a huge grin to cross her face. She looks at me for a moment before her eyes narrow at me. She starts speeding up, heading right at me.

Anna is practically flying now and I scramble to get away. I knew she could do it, she could do anything she wanted really. I feel a hand pop me on the arm and a gust of air go past me. "Try and catch me now Elsa!"

I push off after her, going a bit slower to let her keep the lead. After a mocking laugh, I burst past her and tap her on the shoulder. She grumbles and speeds up.

I'm guessing I have a slight lead and turn around to tease her. Then I land on my back as she crashes right into me. I mumble and take in a large breath before I glance down to see if she's alright.

Anna has landed on top of me with a huge blush looking like a deer caught in the headlights. I grab her arms and gently ask if she's alright.

Her eyes lock on mine and I feel heat course through my body. I gulp audibly. I'm think I'm in trouble now.


	13. In Trouble, Part 2

Dear readers: sorry again for the wait. It's been a crazy week for me and it's hard to write fluff when my world is a bit askew. I thank our readers and my writing partner for your patience and putting up with me. Now without further ado...

RATING CHANGE: this chapter is T+ for stronger sexual content.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: In Trouble (Part 2)**

My worries are tossed to the wind as soon as Elsa and I are racing around the ice rink. I admit I'm not very good, but it doesn't matter because Elsa is amazing at skating and I'm a quick learner. Still, despite the fact that I've sort of gotten the hang of it, I realize I have no idea how to stop and Elsa is right in front of me.

I brace myself as we fall to the ice. She looks up at me, making sure I'm alright. I'd be fine if her body wasn't pressing against me in new and exciting ways. Every inch of her is pressed up against me and my surprise isn't from nearly falling flat on my face.

Her eyes are intense and so blue. I find I'm falling into them and I can't stop. I feel my cheeks heat up and look down at her lips. I remember how soft and sweet they are. I want to experience that again, and before I know it I'm falling in more ways than one.

Elsa lets out a small little gasp as I press my lips to hers. Her lips are warm and soft and I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips as I test the waters by flicking my tongue into her warm, inviting mouth. This is so new and so great. I did say I wanted things slower, but now that Elsa is my choice I can't help but explore these new feelings.

Elsa encourages my hands to slide under the layers of her coat and shirt. I tease the warm, soft skin of her stomach. She places her cold hands gently over mine and draws them up to her breasts, encouraging me to squeeze softly. We reposition on the ice, moving even closer if that's possible. After a bit more exploration and heated kisses I pull back and smile. She returns my smile, her eyes still half closed.

"I'm sorry if I'm sending mixed signals." She shakes her head no, smiling shyly. I realize Elsa is probably colder than I am. I clumsily make my way up off the ice and offer her my hand. "Do you want to come over for some tea and warm up?" I've never seen anything more beautiful than Elsa's smile in this moment and it makes my heart flutter. I think I love her. I think it could even be true love.

We exit the ice and put on our shoes, taking the skates back to the warming house. We pay our fee and as we go to leave I grab her hand. We fit together so perfectly, it's almost like meeting was fate. I've never been this head over heels for someone before.

Walking to my apartment, we giggle all the way. Talking about bad hair cuts from our past, silly mistakes, and favorite memories from school. "My favorite birthday was when I was 9. I just remember being surrounded by family and friends that I loved. After that I slowly felt myself start to drift away from my family and other people." I wasn't entirely ready to tell Elsa about my self-imposed childhood isolation yet. How I had shut myself in my room and ended up finding friendship in books rather than people. It took years for me to come out of my shell and accept myself for who I am. "It was really during college when I started to figure out that it didn't matter what other people thought of me." I explain to Elsa how I went to school to study photography and my father and brother didn't approve which is why I moved away and decided to follow my passion rather than let them hold me back.

As we reach my apartment and I unlock the door I can tell that Elsa has something to say but that she's holding back. I know we haven't known each other that long but I really wish she could tell me what is bothering her so much. I meet her eyes but am met with a hint of panic, so I don't want to push. I rub the back of her hand gently with my thumb. I realize my place is messy; I wasn't expecting anyone over.

"Sorry it's a mess. Sit anywhere you like." I drop Elsa's hand and head to the kitchen to start making us some tea. I toss my coat on the chair before turning to look at my... girlfriend. The word is weird and exciting all at the same time. "Are you alright? You seem upset?" I bite my lip before meeting Elsa's eyes. She's curled up comfy on the couch, smiling, but there's a nervousness in her eyes and I wonder if I've done anything to cause it.

After putting on the kettle, I hurry over to her and kneel down, taking her hands in my own. "I want you to feel safe here. Safe with me. Elsa, you can tell me anything." I meet her bright blue eyes and wait for her to open up to me.


	14. Confessions

I want to thank you all so much for your support! And thank you to my partner, you are amazing. And now, please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Confessions**

Anna's holding my hands securely and looking at me so lovingly. I look down at our hands and take a deep breath. I feel the weight settle in my chest, the urge to avoid this conversation is growing.

I can't avoid it, she deserves to know. Honesty is the best policy right? She shared her story with me so it's only fair if I do the same. But would she still want such a damaged person once she knows?

I look back into her eyes and see the reassurance. I give her a small half smile and gently pull her to sit next to me. I run a free hand through my hair. All or nothing.

"Anna, I understand what you went through as a kid. I… this is kind of difficult for me." I let out a shaky breath and feel tears rising. She wraps an arm around me and rubs my back. How did I get so lucky to have her?

"I never had a real family. I never even knew my parents…" Out of the corner of my eye I see her looking a bit confused. I close my eyes tight and continue. "I was raised in an orphanage."

I feel a tear slide down my cheek, and decide to keep the story fairly short for both our sakes. I can tell her more over time, but not all at once. I don't think I could handle that.

"It wasn't the greatest place, most of the time I was alone or was being bullied. But there was one time, this couple came and they saw me… They took me in, foster parents. It was good but then -" I choke back a sob and shake my head. "Then a couple years after they just sent me back. They left me and never came back. They promised me they would, they promised!"

The tears won't stop falling now and I feel Anna pull me into her arms. I don't know how long we stayed there, my face burrowed into her shoulder and her head resting on mine. I hold on to her as tightly as I can, she's the one thing keeping me from completely unravelling. Anna is my anchor, Anna is safety.

My tears slow down and my breathing returns to a normal pace. Not once did she let go.

I slowly pull back and cautiously look up. She looks at me with a watery smile, eyes full of sadness and understanding.

"Oh Elsa…" Anna cups my cheeks and brings me down for a kiss on my forehead.

My eyes close as she guides us into a tender kiss on the lips. It's long and lingering and fills me with such hope I never thought I would ever have. I feel a beaming smile on my face and move my hands over hers. In this moment I know for sure, this woman I have fallen for is the one. There never was and never will be anyone else, we were made for each other. It feels like the true love you read of in fairytales.

We hear the kettle go off with a shrill whistle. I chuckle as Anna rolls her eyes, standing up to stop it. She pats my knee and hurries to the kitchen. She comes back with two mugs of fresh aromatic tea and a small stash of chocolates.

We relax on her couch nestling into each other, picking through the chocolates. I choose one and turn to look at her, holding it up to her mouth. She raises an eyebrow before taking it from me. She chews thoughtfully for a moment. "Elsa… Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it's not the whole story, and you don't have to say anymore if you don't want to. I'm glad you shared that with me."

I kiss her cheek quickly. "That's the first time I've ever talked about it. You're the only one who I - Anna, I do feel safe with you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me." I nuzzle her and press another kiss to her jaw and whisper into her ear. "I love you."

My face is turning red as I realize what I've said. I truly mean it, I do love her. But I didn't mean to be so forward; I don't want her to feel rushed. I promised her I would go slow and take it at her pace. I realize I'm holding my breath as she slowly turns to look at me.

Her eyes are dark and almost unreadable as she looks over my face. I shakily let out my breath and study her as she continues to scan her gaze over me. "Anna -" She captures my lips before I can continue. The near empty box of chocolates falls from our laps as our kiss becomes more heated. I whimper as I taste the tea and chocolate on her, and the hint of something distinctly Anna.

The touches and the taste, all of this passion between us is making me burn with joy. One coherent thought crosses my mind. 'This must be heaven.'


	15. In My Life

Readers: I promise this one was worth the wait! Thanks for your unending support and sweet reviews.

First half of the chapter hints toward M. You've been warned.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: In My Life**

I'm not sure if I can tell Elsa I love her just yet, but I can show her. I capture her lips and swirl my tongue in her mouth, so much for slow. I can't help it, I do feel love for her. It was so very brave of Elsa to tell me about her past. I want to show her that she is loved and safe with me and that I would never leave her. This is evolving into something so much more and I should be scared, but instead I just feel like I should go with it.

I pull Elsa close and run my hands up her back, pulling her in roughly for a heated kiss. Her lips are so soft and warm. I could keep kissing her like this all night. But I better make sure she's okay with this first.

I pull back and look into her beautiful light blue eyes. We're both trying to catch our breath and I smile at her. "Is this okay?" I ask, gesturing between us. I want to keep going but I want confirmation that she wants this just as much as I do.

Elsa nods, blonde locks falling loose. "More than okay."

I can see that she is relieved. I hope she understood that the kissing was my way of telling her I love her. I lean in and capture her lips again, moaning as our tongues duel for dominance. I slide my hands slowly up her shirt and cup her breasts over her bra. She feels amazing, even through the fabric, warm and soft. I travel kisses along her jaw, down her neck, towards her collarbone, swiping my tongue over it and hearing her moan.

Elsa's leaning back into the couch and I take advantage of the situation. With a little help I slip her shirt over her head and rake my eyes over her body. "Elsa, you're so beautiful." I see her blush.

"Not as beautiful as you." Elsa murmurs, pulling me into another heated kiss.

I'm feeling bold and break the kiss, moving my lips down towards her breasts, before sliding her bra to the side and taking a perfect pink nipple into my mouth. The taste and sensation is amazing and we both moan. Elsa arches into the contact and I move to the other breast showing it just as much affection. I kiss my way down her stomach, to the top of her jeans and swipe my tongue just below the waistband. I don't really know what I'm doing, just what feels good. Elsa is wriggling and gasping so I can assume she's enjoying this just as much as I am. I place my hands on her hips and stop, pulling back to look into her eyes.

I swipe a blonde lock away from her face and kiss her softly. "Did you, did you want to go to bed?" I'm nervous and chew on my bottom lip, waiting for her response.

Elsa smiles shyly and nods. "Yes. Yes I would."

I can't believe we're doing this, and yet at the same time it feels so right. I'm nervous and excited all at the same time. I pull her to her feet and kiss her. "I love you too, Elsa."

I take her hand and lead her to the bedroom, both of us smiling shyly, in love and ready to show each other how much we love one another.

* * *

Sun peeks through the shades in my room and I turn to look at Elsa bathed in early morning sunlight. She is so gorgeous as the sun hits her bare shoulders, platinum blonde hair splayed all over my pillow. I kiss her cheek and hum. Last night was amazing, one of the best nights of my life.

I look at the time and realize I should've been called into work by now. Regardless, I don't want this moment to end.

I wrap my arms around the beautiful woman in my bed and kiss the top of her head. Elsa stirs and I kiss her again. "Good morning beautiful girl."

She turns over and smiles sleepily at me. "Morning." Elsa stretches and I can't help but look at her curves under the sheet.

"Last night was..." I giggle, overwhelmed with happiness.

"Amazing." Elsa finishes, reaching up and kissing me lightly.

"Do you want me to get you some coffee? I've got to go into work, but you're welcome to stay here and rest a bit longer, at least until you've got to go into your job." As I explain my day to Elsa I place light kisses over exposed areas of skin.

She laughs softly. "Thank you. That would be nice."

"I'm sorry that responsibilities have to make this moment end. I could stay here all day with you." I admit, before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I'll put on some coffee before I shower. I love you Elsa."

There's a beautiful woman in my bed. She's my girlfriend and we're in love. This is the best day of my life. I've never been happier.

* * *

The shop is busy as I walk in and Kristoff seems irate. There's another person behind the counter. He's nearly as tall as Kristoff, but has bright red hair. He's clumsily spilling drinks on the counter and Kristoff is getting more frustrated.

"This isn't that difficult, Hans. Honestly, you've been training for three days." Kristoff shakes blonde hair out of his eyes and sighs before meeting my stare.

"What's going on?" I march up to the counter. "Kristoff, who is this?"

"This is Hans. Your replacement." Kristoff shrugs, but I can tell he's upset. This is so immature of him. I can't believe this!

I'm so angry. I can't yell, that won't do any good. "You've got no reason to do this."

Kristoff shrugged. "I don't need a reason. I'm in charge. I'm the boss. I'm sorry Anna, you're fired."


	16. Holding On to You

**Chapter Sixteen: Holding On to You**

I pull her down for one more kiss before she leaves the bed. I sigh and stretch again recalling last night. It was the best night and was everything I could hope for.

I close my eyes and remember the touches and the kisses. The way she moved against me and how well we fit in each other. How she writhed beneath me, breathless and beautiful… her taste and the feel of her skin… A smile crosses my face as I roll out of her soft bed and slip on my clothes.

I pass her on her way to the shower and give a quick peck to her lips. I walk out to the kitchen and inhale the smell of fresh coffee. I hear the water running and a blush comes to my face as I think about Anna in the shower naked.

After cleaning up the stuff we left out last night before we moved to the bedroom, I pour two cups of coffee for us. A goofy smile is on my face as I think about us. I can't think of anything better, a lovely morning after a perfect night with my girlfriend. Everything feels so right, I almost can't believe it. I lean against the counter and sip my coffee, lost in thought.

A short while later, she comes out dressed and looking as beautiful as ever. I smile and hand her the other cup as she leans in to kiss my cheek. We shyly glance at each other and take in the moment. Once were done, I wash the cups and turn around to leave with her.

"I'll see you later?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her waist. "Of course Elsa. I'll text you when my shift ends." We go in for one more quick kiss before heading our separate ways.

I rush to my place and take a quick shower and get new clothes on. I try to do this as fast as humanly possible. I can't be late for work. I grab my bag and my phone before racing off.

* * *

It's almost time for me to leave work. I texted Anna during my break but she didn't reply. It's making me start to worry. She usually replies as soon as she can, and it's been 5 hours now since I sent that text. Okay now I'm really worried.

As soon as my work day ends, I race out of the offices while dialing her number. It's ringing once… twice… three times. Will she answer?

I hear a small raspy voice over the phone. "Anna? Babe, what's wrong, are you okay?"

She sniffles and says she's alright, but we both know she's lying. "I'll be right over, hold on." I hear her strained mumble and my heart hurts for her. What could have happened? Who do I need to hurt? I sprint off to get to my Anna as fast as possible.

I knock on her apartment door before trying the handle. I call her name and stop knocking to hear her shuffling over to let me in. There is no hesitation as I wrap her in my arms before anything else. Her arms go around my waist and I can feel her ragged breathing. I move one hand to calmly stroke her hair.

We end up moving to her couch, not once leaving our embrace. I will wait however long she needs me to, but it doesn't stop my heart from hurting and my worry to grow.

After who knows how long, Anna finally pulls back enough for me to take in her appearance. I wipe away the tracks left by tears and soothingly rub her cheek. She looks at me and we stay like that for a few minutes.

"It's Kristoff he… he uh…" She looks down and I feel my breath catch in my chest. What the hell did that jerk do? 'I swear if he laid one hand on her I will bury him alive.'

"He fired me. I walked in, and that new guy was there. He fired me right then and damn it, it's not fair!" Her brow furrows as she gestures angrily. My face contorts and I feel a snarl rise in my throat. Figures that the two-faced prick wouldn't get over his jealousy.

My hands clench and I'm burning with anger. I take a deep breath as she settles against me, dejected and confused. "Elsa, what am I going to do? What are we going to do?" She sighs and closes her eyes.

I hold her close and rest my chin on her shoulder. I think over this for a moment. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her, and that fact makes it that much easier for me to come up with an idea.

"We will be okay. We'll find a job somewhere else, a place that sees your perfection and realizes how valuable you are. A place that deserves you, because he doesn't." She turns and looks at me intently. "And I'll help you in any way that I can."

Anna pulls me in for a short kiss. I mumble and she stares at me, willing me to speak up. "What was that?"

I suddenly feel nervous and unsure. Is this rushing, am I rushing too much? This is just one big day of mixed emotions for the both of us. "I said, maybe we could... Maybe we could move in together?"


	17. My New Dream

Readers: thanks for sticking with us. This fic is coming to a close soon. Probably around chapter 20 or so, but we appreciate you taking this journey with us.

A lot of you were asking how long Anna and Elsa have been together so I added that into this chapter.

Thanks for your patience in waiting for our updates. Hopefully this chapter being a little longer sates your needs for some fluffy Elsanna.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: My New Dream**

There's very few times in my life I can remember feeling this way. I feel like this is exactly where I'm meant to be and exactly what I'm supposed to be doing. There have been very few turning points in my life where I've been completely sure of anything.

I hook a finger under Elsa's chin and kiss her gently before pulling back and looking earnestly into her gorgeous blue eyes. "I would love to move in with you." She's nervous, so nervous and I want to reassure her. I capture Elsa's lips in one of the most passionate kisses I've ever given, wanting to pour out every ounce of love I feel for her in one simple connection of our lips.

I settle back into Elsa's arms, resting my head on her shoulder. "Can I tell you something?" She's rubbing my back soothingly and I feel like, in this moment, we can achieve anything together.

Elsa gently kisses the top of my head. "Of course."

I'm still snuggled into her neck, but I can tell she's listening intently while she comforts me. "I was fearless as a little kid. I didn't care what anyone thought of me. I climbed trees, beat boys in races, wore what I wanted, skipped down the halls if I felt like it. Nothing ever phased me." I pause, taking a breath. "But then, as my family started to drift apart I started to doubt. I doubted myself. I doubted that anything in life was stable. I had to learn to be on my own and be content loving myself, but without my father's support my self-confidence took a hit."

Elsa kisses the top of my head. "Oh, Anna," she continues rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I fiddle with her braid; it's comforting and distracting, but I need to get this out. I have to. "So I became self-sufficient. I did what I needed to do to stand on my own two feet. I never thought that I would share a life with anyone. I never wanted to before...before you." I feel my cheeks heat up and rush the last part.

"Three months ago when I met you, you took my breath away. You swept me off my feet. I've got my confidence back. I feel loved and safe and like I can trust completely again. You've given me that Elsa, and in this moment I feel like we can do anything together. I gave up my dreams about the future and settled for working at that coffee place. But having a future with you? That's my new dream."

I pause and pull back to look into her eyes. She's smiling and tears are trickling down her cheeks. "Anna... That's more than I could ever ask."

I can tell she feels the same way and my heart soars. "You don't have to ask. I want this, more than anything."

We lean in and kiss, getting carried away exploring one another's mouths with our tongues and running our hands all over each other. It's safe and warm and every touch of skin to skin, lips to lips, body against body radiates love. We show each other how committed we are to one another, rather then tell. It's just as perfect as the first time and afterwards I curl up on top of her as she wraps her arms around me and we drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

It's been nearly a week and I've already found someone to take my apartment. The lease has been switched. I've been slowly moving my things over to Elsa's place, but now it's official. Despite losing my job, I'm happy. I get to spend more time on my photography while searching for another not-so-great part time job to pay the bills, but Elsa has been more then supportive; she's been a life saver.

Now that it's official one thing that's going to be amazing is falling asleep next to Elsa every night and waking up next to her every morning. Everything is falling into place and I don't think I've ever seen Elsa happier. She's also very tolerant of me snapping candid photos of her.

The door swings open and I throw myself into Elsa's arms. "Welcome home! Dinners' on the table."

She drops her briefcase and chuckles. "You didn't have to do that, baby." I give her a quick kiss. "But I wanted to!"

I head to the fridge to grab us some wine for our dinner and I hear Elsa gasp.

"Anna, when did you take this? It's gorgeous!" Elsa's blushing as I hurry over to her side. It's a picture of her napping, the sunlight on her hair, her face looking perfectly peaceful.

"Uh, a few days ago... I was hoping you wouldn't mind." Clearly she doesn't because she picks me up and spins me around, kissing me gleefully.

"I love it!"

We grin at one another like the fools in love that we are before heading to the table. I could get really used to the domestic perfection that Elsa and I have slipped into so comfortably.

We chat about our day over the pasta I've made. Elsa's talking about the fact that the company that's merging with hers is stressing everyone in the office out. I take her hand and stroke the back with my thumb, knowing that Elsa doesn't love her office job but that she's comfortable with it.

I don't want her to think I've been slacking. "I applied for a job today, one that I really hope I get."

Elsa glances up from her plate. "Oh? What is it?"

I smile happily. "Well, assistant managing at another coffee shop. The pay would be much better, and I'd actually get to sort of be in charge!" I can't help but beam happily at the thought of doing a job I love in a better environment. But Elsa doesn't respond. I can't tell if she's happy for me or not, but as soon as I'm about to ask she glances up at me after taking a sip of wine.

"That's great, babe."

Her smile is genuine, but the way she paused makes me wonder if she actually thinks it's great.


End file.
